


A Contest of Words

by Lasgalendil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Humor, Interspecies, Interspecies Romance, Khuzdul, Love Songs for Legolas, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein an Elf is bested. Tired of being subjected to nonsensical songs, Gimli strikes back with one of his own.</p>
<p>Full of one-shots, one-liners, one oblivious Elf..and one bawdy dwarf getting the upper hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All Neo-Khuzdul is adapted from The Dwarrow Scholar.

_Alannasi, malannasi_

_Ilnis! Ilinnis! Nailnisi!_

_Alassazi, malassazi_

_Ilsiz! Ilissiz! Nailsizi!_

_Lanusmâ, Lanusmâ_

_Lâsh! Mê alsazruki_

_Lanselê, luszelê,_

_Mamakhhul,_

_Manashshatul._

 

"But, Gimli," said the Elf. "What does it mean?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." And the Dwarf spend the rest of the night in quiet peace, while the Elf frowned, pondering. 

 

 

 


	2. Good Morning

_Mm! Mainmi, mai’ris, maimril!_

_Mm! Mainmi, mai’ris, mailsiz!_

_‘Aim! Bakanî, nâshragi!_

_Sait, Khathzith! Baknith, baknîth!_

 

“But Gimli,” the Elf asked, puzzled, “what does it mean?”

“Good morning!” the Dwarf cried, and ran down to the stream to bathe.

…and across the camp, the wizard choked as he lit his pipe. “Good gracious, me!” he said. “Good morning, indeed!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Be kissed, be kindled, be loved!
> 
> Oh! Be kissed, be kindled, be lusted! 
> 
> Yes! Rays of sunlight/dawn/awakening, let us lay together!
> 
> Here, Elf! New morning, new mornings!


	3. Kiss the Elf

_Mê nami mat_   
_Lâsh! Mê nammi mat!_   
_Anam-mêzu tabakín inm_   
_Dumê, dumê_   
_Anammi iblumul_   
_Nâm, namêl bulum, namîth bulum_   
_Ingit! Mainmî, mainmî, mainmî!_   
_Rum mê nami._   
_Êfla mê nami?_   
_Lâsh! Mê nammi mat._   
_Mainmî!_

 

“Indeed, I confess,” the Elf said. “It is a joyous song, and it lifts my heart. Yet I will not sing it—for you are a Dwarf, and your tongue would feel strange on my lips.”

“I do not think you would find it so,” said the Dwarf. “Sing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must kiss you  
> Oh! I must kiss you!  
> Your lips demand to be kissed  
> For you, for you  
> I will kiss softly  
> Kisses, Soft kisses, soft kisses of all kisses  
> Come, be kissed, be kissed, be kissed again!  
> May I kiss you.  
> May I kiss you?  
> Oh! I must kiss you.  
> Be kissed!

**Author's Note:**

> Literal Translation:
> 
> I love, We love
> 
> Love, love excessively, love together!
> 
> I lust, We lust
> 
> Lust, lust excessively, lust together!
> 
> Let us love! Let us love!
> 
> Oh! I desire you
> 
> My love of all loves, My lust of all lusts,
> 
> That which is found,
> 
> That which continues to seek.


End file.
